1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the systems, methods, and logic for allowing user-defined content magnification of content in video conferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video conference system allows endpoints at two or more locations to communicate simultaneously by two-way video and audio transmission. Typically, powerful computer processors are used to employ video compression to reduce the amount of channel bits needed to be transmitted between endpoints. Simultaneous video conferencing among three or more remote points is made possible by way of a multi-point control unit (MCU), which bridges interconnect calls from several sources. There are both switch based MCUs that switch communications between devices, and transcoding MCUs, which have the ability to change data rates, resolutions and encoding formats to support the capabilities of different endpoints, which often have varying capabilities with regard to display resolution, and supporting bandwidth through the communication lines. By using a transcoding MCU, every participants' data stream is decoded and every participant receives a unique encoded media stream.
An auxiliary video stream may also be transmitted that carries presentation material (perhaps presentation slides) to supplement the person-to-person video conferencing. Typically, the presentation material is encoded and sent to each of the participants.